Shut Up, and Dance Under The Rain
by Alynda B
Summary: Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ia perkosa, wanita itu juga satu-satunya yang ia ijinkan melahirkan anaknya. Hingga kini ia memiliki Sarada. kenapa? karena dia Berbeda Lime inside, just for 18 RnR please. Last Chapter, COMPLETE Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Yoo, pertama gue mau ngucapin 'Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa' buat yang menjalankannya xD

Berhubung ini sudah buka, gue pikir lumayan aman nih update fic yang beginian, nyahaha

Big Hug buat Ame to Ai buat rekomen judul yang akhirnya gue pake, fanfic ini gue persembahkan buat dia dan kalian semua xD

Happy Reading gays... ^_^

.

.

.

 **SHUT UP, AND DANCE UNDER THE RAIN**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rate M

WARN Lime/Lemon maybe, penuh dengan kalimat umpatan yang kasar

just for 18+

Bagi yang ngerasa di bawah umur jangan main kesini,

Atau dosa di tanggung sendiri xD

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa abu-abu yang terlihat suram itu terasa panas. Suara derit ranjang dan suara geraman rendah seorang pria semakin mempertegas aktivitas apa yang telah sedang berlangsung didalam sana. Seorang pria yang tengah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di atas tubuh wanita yang tergeletak pasrah.

Gerakan pinggul sang pria tidak terkontrol, jepitan ketat kewanitaan yang terasa pada kejantanannya membuat sang pria kembali menggeram. Saat ia melihat sang wanita, emosi pria itu semakin meningkat, membuatnya menghujamkan kejantanannya sambil meremas payudara wanita itu dengan semakin brutal.

Tapi, wanita bersurai pink dibawahnya hanya diam dan menatap kosong dirinya. Perlu di ketahui sedari tadi di kamar yang mereka tempati hanya terdengar suara dirinya seorang yang menikmati aktivitas ini.

"sialan kau Sakura, aku benar-benar merasa seperti pria berengsek yang menyedihkan sekarang." wanita pink dibawahnya tersenyum mengejek padanya, meski tatapannya masih kosong. Ia tau, wanita itu mendengarnya.

"jadi kau baru tahu hal itu Sasuke? Aku penasaran, apa tak ada yang memberitahumu sebelumnya jika kau memang seorang bajingan brengsek yang sungguh menyedihkan!"

Gemertak gigi terdengar jelas saat Pria bernama Sasuke itu mendengar kalimat kejam yang di ucapkan Sakura dengan senyum sinis yang masih bertahan di bibirnya. Tapi, emosi itu menguap saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan meledak keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Sial, wanita dibawahnya bahkan belum orgasme sama sekali, dan itu seakan menggores harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria yang selama ini bisa membuat puluhan wanita mengerang nikmat dan menjeritkan namanya bahkan hanya dengan 3 jari miliknya.

Tapi wanita ini, dia hanya diam. Tidak hanya mulutnya, tubuhnya pun diam seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"cepat selesaikan berengsek dan menyingkirlah dari tubuhku. Aku tidak sudi bajingan sepertimu berada di dalam tubuhku terlalu lama."

"mulutmu kasar sekali jalang". Sial, kalau boleh ia mengaku ini adalah vagina terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan menjepit penisnya. Seakan memang tercipta sebagai pasangan dari penis miliknya.

Dengan beberapa kali menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras dan dalam hingga membentur ujung rahim Sakura, Sasuke kemudian menggeram keras dan menyemprotkan cairan miliknya hingga memenuhi kewanitaan wanita dibawahnya.

Ia mendapati manik emerald mata Sakura yang melebar saat tahu bahwa dia baru saja orgasme didalam vaginanya "kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalam berengsek?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai "kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan wanita pink yang diperkosanya beberapa bulan yang lalu di hadapannya ini. Apa katanya? ia hamil anaknya dan ingin ia bertanggung-jawab dengan mengijinkannya menggunakan nama keluarganya pada anaknya nanti. Wanita itu sudah gila.

"gugurkan dia Sakura, jangan bermimpi aku akan mengakui dia sebagai anakku dan kau bisa menggunakan nama keluargaku seenaknya saja. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar anakku, mungkin saja jalang sepertimu tidur dengan banyak pria seperti si dobe itu misalnya, meski akulah yang mengambil keperawananmu malam itu.

Ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura yang memucat, rasa sakit, terkejut dan kecewa menguar dari manik emerald wanita itu.

"terkutuklah kau bajingan. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku bahkan Naruto yang merupakan pria yang kucintai. Tapi, bajingan yang tidak memiliki otak dan hati sepertimu mana mengerti" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "dari awal memang tidak pernah mengharapkan pria sepertimu akan menyetujuinya, lagipula aku tidak sudi anakku yang berharga akan memakai nama keluarga dari ayahnya yang menjijikkan ini. Tapi setidaknya aku mencobanya karena permintaan sahabatku".

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rahangnya yang masih mengeras karena marah. Tapi, sebelum wanita itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, dia berbalik dan berkata "Selamat tinggal Bajingan, ku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

Itulah saat terakhir Sasuke melihat Sakura. wanita itu menghilang bahkan sampai saat kelulusannya dari universitas dan bahkan kini setelah 12 tahun berlalu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi melihat wanita itu. Ia pergi dengan membawa anaknya.

Sasuke tahu dirinya memang pria brengsek, tidak terhitung berapa wanita yang telah mengangkang di hadapannya dan menghangatkan malamnya. Ia tidak pernah memintanya, wanita-wanita jalang itulah yang mendatanginya dan menyeretnya ke ranjang. Ia hanya menuruti kehendak mereka karena dirinya hanyalah seorang pria normal yang menyadari betapa nikmatnya vagina seorang wanita yang menjepit penisnya erat.

Hanya Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang ia paksa untuk tidur dengannya. Wanita itu juga satu-satunya yang ia bawa masuk ke apartemen pribadinya yang bahkan kakaknya dan orangtuanya tidak dia ijinkan memasukinya.

Ia tidak tau kenapa? Hanya saja, ia tidak suka dengan tatapan benci yang di layangkan wanita itu kepadanya. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain yang akan memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Wanita pink itu hanya memandang lembut pada Naruto, sahabatnya.

Dia berbeda dan itulah yang membuat dirinya tertarik dan tanpa sadar ia menyeret wanita itu ke apartemennya dan memperkosanya malam itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan pelukan erat ditubuhnya dan hal itu membuat lamunannya tentang Sakura buyar seketika. Ia menggeram saat merasakan tangan dari wanita disebelahnya mengusap pelan penisnya. Ia menyeringai menatap wanita berambut merah yang kini menjilati kebanggaanya menggantikan tangan halus yang tadi mengocok pelan miliknya.

"kau benar-benar jalang Karin, tapi baiklah kau akan mendapatkannya lagi malam ini" setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh Karin dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam kewanitaan Karin, ia langsung bergerak cepat dan cenderung kasar dan wanita jalang itu terlihat menikmatinya.

"Sasuke, aku hamil" kalimat yang di ucapkan karin setelah mereka bercinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu berhasil membuat emosi Sasuke meninggi.

Di cengkeramnya keras bahu wanita jalang itu, karena ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak hanya tidur bersamanya. "kau memang jalang Karin, aku sudah menduganya. Dengan siapa kau hamil?"

Wajah wanita berambut merah panjang itu memucat seketika, akting yang mengesankan sekali, tapi hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Sasuke "apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku hanya tidur denganmu selama ini"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis "membual saja terus, kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tau kau juga tidur Suigetsu sekretarisku"

Wanita merah itu menggeleng keras "tidak Sasuke, ah baiklah aku memang tidur dengan sekretarismu tapi itu setengah tahun yang lalu sebelum aku tidur denganmu. Setelah aku bersamamu aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan pria lain Sasuke. Ini anakmu"

"itu tidak akan mengubah pikiranku, gugurkan kandunganmu dan kau akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang dariku. Jika tidak, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok lagi" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan wanita yang ia tau sedang tersenyum lebar mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Cih, semua wanita jalang itu sama saja, yang mereka butuhkan hanya tubuh, nama dan hartanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk disebuah kafe tempat ia meeting bersama rekan kerjanya tadi. Ia masih betah berlama-lama di tempat yang bernuansa segar ini, mengingat banyak sekali tumbuhan yang digunakan sebagai dekorasi kafe ini. Hijau menyegarkan ini mengingatkannya pada mata wanita yang selama ini terus menghantui pikirannya, yang selalu menatapnya sinis dan sarat dengan kebencian.

Dengan tenang pria itu menyesap kopi hitam miliknya kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran di tangannya sambil mengunyah sepotong waffle. Ia mendengar sesorang menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa di hadapannya.

"jadi kau adalah papaku"

Pernyataan itu membuat Sasuke melipat kembali koran yang tengah di bacanya dan menatap seseorang yang tadi mengutarakan pernyataan itu. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu tengah bersidekap di hadapannya, senyum sinis dan tatapan tajam dari manik hitam miliknya mengingatkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"siapa namamu dan juga ibumu?" masih dengan senyum sinis itu ia menjawab dengan angkuh "Haruno Sarada dan Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke terperangah saat mendengar jawaban gadis kecil itu, dan jika melihat penampilan anak itu siapapun akan berkata jika dia adalah anaknya. Yah, sebenarnya dia memang dulu tak meragukan jika Sakura mengandung anaknya.

Ia menolak mengakuinya karena ia tidak siap untuk memiliki anak, dan Hei.. dia masih muda, dan banyak wanita yang dengan senang hati membuka selangkangan di hadapannya. Jadi pria bodoh mana yang mau memiliki anak dengan semua kesenangan itu, walaupun ia tidak menampik jika Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat menarik.

"apakah itu yang Sakura katakan kepadamu? Jadi, apa sekarang setelah kau mengetahuinya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku yang mengakuimu sebagai anak, begitu?"

Gadis bernama Sarada di depannya tertawa keras "tentu saja tidak! Aku bahkan berterima kasih kau dulu tidak mengakuiku karena aku tidak sudi memiliki papa sepertimu, walaupun pada kenyataannya memang kaulah papaku. Lagipula aku memiliki mama terbaik sepanjang masa, aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan menemui bagaimana sebenarnya dirimu. Dan sekarang aku sudah puas"

Sasuke mengernyit "apa Sakura yang memberitahu tentangku dan mengajarimu berbicara kasar seperti itu?"

Sarada mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu terkekeh pelan "tidak, dia bahkan pada awalnya tidak mau memberitahuku tentang siapa papa kandungku, tapi ia kemudian menyerah untuk berdebat denganku dan hanya memberitahu namamu. Kalau soal berbicara kasar, kupikir aku sudah memiliki bakat itu sejak lahir karena selama ini tidak ada yang mengajariku. Meski aku tahu mulut mama dan bibi Ino terkadang sangat busuk, tapi mereka tidak pernah menggunakannya jika aku didekatnya"

Sasuke ikut terkekeh mendengarnya "kau benar soal itu, mulutku dan Sakura memang busuk. Jadi mungkin benar jika kau memiliki bakat yang kami wariskan sejak lahir"

"wow, itu tadi terdengar seperti kau mengakui jika kau memang papa kandungku" alis Sarada bahkan masih terangkat saat ia selesai mengucapkannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Meskipun ia tak akan mengakuinya, kini ia tengah merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia bahkan merasa nyaman berbicara dan duduk dengan gadis kecil bermulut tajam itu. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengusir bocah-bocah kecil mengganggu yang berusaha mendekatinya. Mungkin karena gadis di hadapannya itu adalah putrinya.

"kau memang putriku Sarada" pernyataan dari mulutnya membuat Sarada mencibir "dan apa yang membuatmu mengakuinya sekarang dan membuat mamaku harus membesarkanku seorang diri selama ini?"

"aku hanya tahu hal itu, lagipula sebenarnya aku dulu percaya kalau dulu Sakura memang mengandung anakku, hanya saja dulu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak siap punya anak"

"cih, kau memang brengsek papa, sekali lagi aku bersyukur orang sepertimu tidak menjadi papaku sebelumnya"

Sasuke terperanjat saat sadar ucapan putrinya "tunggu dulu.. apa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang sepertiku' Sarada?"

Sarada kembali menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum sinis "ku pikir kau lebih tau apa yang ku maksud papa, aku tidak mau memiliki papa seorang penjahat kelamin yang memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina setiap wanita. Demi Tuhan itu sangat menjijikkan papa"

Dan kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terperanjat mendengar hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut putrinya itu. Astaga gadis kecil itu benar-benar mewarisi bakat mulutnya dan Sakura dengan baik. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana Sakura mendidik putri mereka selama ini?

"apa maksudmu Sarada? Siapa yang memberitahumu hal-hal semacam itu".

Sara mengedikkan bahunya pelan "entahlah. Tapi papa, aku, mama dan bibi Ino, kami semua mengenal bibi Karin karena dia berteman lumayan baik dengan bibi Ino. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengarnya bercerita pada bibi Ino tentang bagaimana dia yang berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjilat vaginanya dan memasukkan penisnya kesana, juga kehamilannya denganmu. Meski sebenarnya kami semua sepakat bahwa bibi Karin itu wanita jalang. Tapi, bibi Ino-pun bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya saat bibi Karin berkata bahwa kau menyuruhnya membunuh bayinya dengan imbalan uangmu. Seakan nyawa bayinya tidak berharga bagimu, seperti nyawaku dulu"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke kehilangan kemampuannya berdebat. Putri kecil itu benar-benar mewarisi bakat sialan miliknya.

"baiklah, kelihatannya aku kehilangan kesempatan memilikimu sebagai seorang putri. Kau tau, kau adalah seorang yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan untuk di ajak berdebat Sarada. Maafkan aku karena telah menjadi papa yang buruk untukmu"

Sarada tersenyum kecut mendengar permintaan maafnya. "aku tahu itu, banyak yang bilang hal tersebut kecuali mamaku dan bibi Ino, karena aku tidak pernah menggunakan mulut menyebalkanku pada mereka. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau membantuku membuat mamaku untuk tidak menikah dengan paman Gaara. Aku tahu dia pria yang baik, hanya saja aku tidak nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia terlalu menempel pada mamaku."

"bagaimana kalau aku yang menikahi mama-mu dan membuatmu memiliki mama dan papa sekaligus" Sarada terkejut mendengar penawaran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, jangankan Sarada. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka jika ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Lagi, senyum sinis terbit di bibir Sarada "bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi papa. Aku tidak mau memiliki papa penjahat kelamin sepertimu. Kalau kau mau mengubah dirimu, mungkin aku bisa memikirkan ulang tentang hal itu."

Sasuke tersenyum "baiklah, aku akan berubah, apa kau puas sekarang sayang?" itulah yang akhirnya Sasuke putuskan.

Dengan adanya Sarada dia kini mempunyai alasan untuk menemui Sakura kembali. Sarada putrinya dan Sakura adalah hal yang cukup berharga untuk ditukar dengan kebebasannya. Lagipula ia merasa sudah cukup matang untuk memiliki keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Ia yakin, ibunya pasti akan senang jika ia membawa seorang cucu ke hadapannya.

Senyum lebar terbit di wajah Sarada "tentu, jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang? Mereka semua sedang ada di lantai atas kafe ini" gadis itu melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya "kurasa waktunya tepat, aku yakin aku mendengar kalau paman Gaara akan melamar mama sebentar lagi, kalau kita bergegas kita akan bisa memberinya kejutan"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Tbc

Oke gue ngaku, gue ga nyangka gue bikin fic semacam ini. Sial, gue bahkan merinding pas baca ulang ini fic. Gue bikin mulut Sarada busuk banget yah.. well, secara dia anak sasuke, jadi wajar aja sih kalau dia seperti dewasa sebelum waktunya (pribadinya maksud gue loh xD)

Nyahahaha ini mungkin akan menjadi 2 atau 3 kawan, gue ga bikin yang terlalu panjang..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

RnR please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Well, gue nggak nyangka sama respon fic ini, gue pikir bakal banyak yg ga suka mengingat ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fic sejenis gini. Temen gue yang baca fic ini sekilas aja ngatain gue mesum, sial banget...

Udah cukup gue ngoceh disini deh, oh ya gue Cuma ngasih tau kalo fanfic di chapter kali ini gue ngejelasin lebih dari sisi Sakura meski gue tetep pake sudut pandang orang ketiga. Kalau di chapter awal gue dominan jelasin dari sisi Sasuke

Oke baby, Happy Reading.. ^_^

.

.

.

 **SHUT UP, AND DANCE UNDER THE RAIN**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rate M

WARN Lime/Lemon explisit maybe, penuh dengan kalimat umpatan yang kasar

just for 18+

Bagi yang ngerasa di bawah umur jangan main kesini,

Atau dosa di tanggung sendiri xD

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu saat kejadian itu menimpa dirinya, dan Sakura tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia menatap jijik tubuhnya yang terpantul dari cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dan membiarkan pria brengsek yang paling di bencinya menodai kehormatannya yang selama ini ia jaga baik-baik.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak masuk ke kampusnya selama satu minggu dan terus menghindari kontak apapun yang akan membuatnya bertemu bajingan itu lagi. Ia juga tidak bisa lagi menatap mata safir yang biasanya selalu memandangnya hangat itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat pria yang di cintainya kecewa jika mengetahui kekasihnya tidur dengan sahabatnya. Ia tidak sanggup.

Dari pada ia melihat Naruto kecewa karena penghianatannya, meski itu tidak murni ia lakukan atas keinginannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, ia berhianat. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertunangan mereka. Meski ia harus merasa bahwa kini jiwanya kosong dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Uchiha Sasuke

Pria stoik yang menjadi pangeran kampus dan di puja hampir semua gadis di kampus kecuali dirinya tentu saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, apa yang dilihat wanita-wanita itu dari bajingan brengsek yang suka mempermainkan wanita seenak hatinya seperti Sasuke.

Dan mengingat tentang sosok Sasuke hanya membuatnya memutar kembali memori tentang kejadian itu. Membuat wajahnya memerah, bukan hanya memerah karena malu tapi juga karena marah.

Meskipun ia tidak menikmatinya, tapi ia tetap bisa merasakan rasanya. Rasa sakit saat penis itu mengoyak selaput daranya. Rasa terhina saat penis besar dan panjang itu menghujam keras dan dalam dirinya. Juga amarah saat dirinya begitu mengetahui bajingan itu menumpahkan spermanya di dalam rahim miliknya.

Sakura refleks menyentuh perut rata miliknya, pandangannya menyendu. Ia jelas mengingat bagaimana depresinya dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil anak dari bajingan itu. Dirinya bahkan telah beberapa kali hampir mencoba menghabisi nyawa bayinya sendiri.

Tapi pelukan dan air mata Ino sahabatnya menyadarkan dirinya. Bahwa bagaimanapun brengseknya ayahnya, bayi itu tetaplah tidak bersalah dan tidak patut menerima hukuman dari dirinya. Secara perlahan, kini ia bisa menerima dengan tulus kehadiran bayi yang bergelung nyaman di dalam rahimnya. Ia bahkan telah jatuh cinta padanya saat ia mendengar detak jantungnya yang lemah itu untuk pertama kali.

Dan atas desakan dari Ino juga ia mau menemui Sasuke dan meminta pertanggung-jawaban pria itu. Ia tidak akan meminta pria itu menikahinya, karena demi Tuhan ia tidak sudi jika harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria semacam Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke mengakui dan membiarkan ia memberikan marga pria itu pada anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang mengernyit saat mendengar ucapannya. Sial, harusnya ia tidak menuruti Ino untuk menemui bajingan ini. Ia bisa menghidupi bayinya seorang diri dengan harta yang ia warisi dari orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan nama Uchiha sialan tersemat ke dalam nama yang akan anaknya miliki nanti.

"gugurkan dia Sakura, jangan bermimpi aku akan mengakui dia sebagai anakku dan kau bisa menggunakan nama keluargaku seenaknya saja. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar anakku, mungkin saja jalang sepertimu tidur dengan banyak pria seperti si dobe itu misalnya, meski akulah yang mengambil keperawananmu malam itu".

Dasar bajingan, ia memang sudah menduganya. Tapi saat mendengarnya langsung keluar dari mulut bajingan itu tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit. Sakura ingin sekali menendang selangkangan Sasuke hingga pria itu jadi impoten dan tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi untuk memperkosa gadis manapun.

"terkutuklah kau bajingan. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku bahkan Naruto yang merupakan pria yang kucintai. Tapi, bajingan yang tidak memiliki otak dan hati sepertimu mana mengerti" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "dari awal memang tidak pernah mengharapkan pria sepertimu akan menyetujuinya, lagipula aku tidak sudi anakku yang berharga akan memakai nama keluarga dari ayahnya yang menjijikkan ini. Tapi setidaknya aku mencobanya karena permintaan sahabatku".

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rahangnya yang masih mengeras karena marah. Tapi, sebelum wanita itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, dia berbalik dan berkata "Selamat tinggal Bajingan, ku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi"

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Sakura pindah ke Suna dan melahirkan putri cantiknya yang kemudian ia beri nama Sarada. Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Sakura karena putrinya mewarisi sebagian besar gen ayahnya. Rambut hitamnya, manik hitamnya, kulit putihnya yang cenderung pucat. Sarada memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik seperti jelmaan seorang dewi yunani.

Dia adalah gadis kecil yang sangat manis di hadapannya, tapi busuk jika di belakangnya. Ia sungguh menyesal karena gadis itu mewarisi mulut tajam darinya dan Sasuke yang pandai melontarkan omong kosong yang membuat siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri menutup mulut.

Tapi, bagaimanapun rupa dan sifat Sarada ia sangat menyayangi putri kecilnya itu. Bahkan hanya dengan memandang wajah putrinya, mampu kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada Sasuke seolah menguap begitu saja. Karena bagaimanapun tanpa bajingan itu ia tidak akan memiliki Sarada.

Meski ia sudah tidak membenci Sasuke, dirinya tidak pernah berharap pria itu akan muncul kembali di hadapannya seperti saat ini. Ia merasa jantungnya seakan jatuh ke lantai saat pria pantat ayam itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan seringai memuakkan di wajahnya.

Brengsek ! Sakura mengumpat keras saat ia melihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan putrinya. Sisa amarah nyatanya masih ada di hati Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia menyentakkan tangan Gaara yang tadi menggenggamnya. Oh, ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa pria merah yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh itu tengah mengajukan lamaran kepadanya.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah putrinya dan ayah brengsek putrinya. Tangannya mengacung ke arah pria berwajah datar itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan putriku bajingan?" Sasuke tersenyum miring ke arah Sakura.

"ehm.. menemuimu mungkin, dan kalau kau lupa dia juga putriku Sakura"

Taukah kalian? Pernyataan yang baru saja di umumkan oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa yang bajingan itu katakan? Dia mengakui bahwa Sarada putrinya. Ada apa dengan otaknya?

Senyum sinis muncul di wajah Sakura "dia hanya putriku seorang. Kau sudah tidak berhak mengakui bahwa dia putrimu lagi setelah kau menyuruhku membunuhnya dulu. Lagipula dia tidak membutuhkan ayah seorang bajingan sepertimu"

Deheman kecil menginterupsi percakapan kedua orang itu. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sial, dia melupakan kehadiran putrinya disini.

"mama, kupikir ada seseorang disini yang pernah mengatakan bahwa umpatan itu tidak diijinkan?" Sakura mengerjap saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan putrinya dengan wajah polos. Wanita bersurai pink itu langsung berjongkok dan menatap wajah putrinya dengan raut menyesal.

"maafkan mama sayang, mama sungguh tidak sengaja berkata buruk di hadapanmu" Sarada tersenyum manis "tak apa mama"

Sasuke mengernyit melihat interaksi ibu - anak di hadapannya ini. Sial, Sakura dan putrinya ternyata bermuka dua, membuat Sasuke mendengus keras.

"bagaimana kau bisa bertemu baj.. er.. paman Sasuke ini sayang?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus keras.

"kami tanpa sengaja bertemu di lantai bawah, kemudian berbasa-basi sebentar dan dia membawaku kemari untuk menjemputmu dan membuatkan dia keluarga yang sebenarnya"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sarada memutar bola matanya dan Sakura tertawa sarkatis "aku tidak berbicara denganmu brengsek, dan apa yang kau maksud dengan keluarga yang sebenarnya? Dia sudah hampir mendapatkannya sebelum kau datang dan merusak rencanaku dan Gaara"

Gaara? Astaga, Sakura melupakan pria itu dan saat ia berbalik dia melihat pria merah yang menjadi sahabatnya saat ia pindah ke Suna itu tengah memandang dirinya dan Sasuke dengan raut tak suka yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

"er.. Gaara, perkenalkan dia Sasuke" Sakura memutuskan untuk saling mengenalkan kedua pria yang berdiri tegak dan saling berhadapan di sampingnya.

"jadi ini pria brengsek yang membuatmu dan Sarada harus hidup menderita" ucapan bernada benci yang di keluarkan Gaara membuat Sakura memutar mata.

Menurutnya Gaara terlalu berlebihan, ia dan Sarada tidak hidup menderita selama ini. Oke, dirinya memang sedikit kerepotan karena harus bekerja dan merawat Sarada sekaligus.

Oh ia juga memang sempat khawatir pada Sarada saat ia tau gadis kecilnya itu harus menerima hinaan dan cercaan dari teman-teman dan tetangganya karena tidak memiliki papa. Tapi, semua itu sirna saat ia melihat Sarada-nya hanya memutar bolanya sambil menyeringai angkuh dan berkata "urusi urusanmu sendiri dan gunakan mulutmu itu dengan bijak. karena apa? Ucapan kalian tidak akan berpengaruh padaku"

Saat itulah ia harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah mewariskan sifat menyebalkan miliknya pada putri mereka.

"berbicaralah dengan sopan pada papaku paman Gaara" suara lembut itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. ia melihat putrinya yang masih menyipitkan matanya, memandang tidak suka pada Gaara dan kemudian ia mendengus bosan saat ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"mama, aku sudah menemukan papa dan ia juga mengakui kalau aku putrinya. Ia juga sudah meminta maaf padaku atas kesalahannya tanpa kuminta. Jadi kupikir mama harus menepati janji yang mama ucapkan padaku"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat, ah.. janji yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan keluarga lengkap dengan papa kandungnya jika mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Janji yang ia ucapkan saat putrinya meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya karena ia yang selalu menghindar saat Sarada bertanya tentang Sasuke padanya.

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada putrinya "ia Sayang, papa dan mama akan menikah dan kita akan menjadi keluarga seperti yang kau inginkan"

Sakura terharu saat melihat putri kecilnya itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. "terima kasih mama, aku menyayangimu"

Setelah membalas pelukan putrinya dan berkata bahwa ia juga menyayanginya wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan memandang Gaara dengan raut wajah menyesal "maafkan aku Gaara, seperti yang telah kau dengar barusan. Aku sudah berjanji untuk memberi putriku keluarga dengan menikahi Sasuke, jadi aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat Gaara, dari dulu dan sampai sekarang."

Dan ia melihat dengan jelas raut kecewa yang muncul di manik jade pria yang telah menemaninya sejak ia berada di Suna itu. "tapi, bukankah pria ini sudah menyakitimu Sakura?"

Ia tersenyum kecut "aku tau, tapi aku terlalu menyayangi putriku dan lebih memilih untuk bersama pria brengsek ini selamanya asal putriku bisa bahagia"

Sakura bisa bernafas lega saat melihat senyuman yang muncul di wajah tampan sahabat merahnya. Gaara mengusap kepalanya lembut sebelum menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat yang selalu disukainya. "baiklah, sudah kuduga kalau aku akan di tolak. Berbahagialah Sakura, jika pantat ayam itu bersikap brengsek sekali lagi katakan saja padaku dan aku akan dengan senang hati membunuhnya untukmu"

Ucapan Gaara membuatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk di pelukan pria itu sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik. Membuat pelukan Gaara terlepas paksa darinya. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan tangan kekar lain di bahunya. "aku akan menjaganya mulai sekarang mata Panda, jadi jangan menyentuh wanitaku lagi" Sakura dan Sarada mendengus bersamaan saat mendengar kalimat posesif Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sarada yang kini sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa melarang pria itu saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan mengantarnya dan putri mereka pulang. Lagipula mereka punya beberapa hal penting yang harus di bicarakan.

Ia menyadari jika kini ia harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu di hidupnya. Ia ikut bahagia saat melihat Sarada malam ini sering tersenyum karena biasanya gadis kecil itu jarang menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"sarada sudah tertidur beberapa menit lalu kalau itu yang ingin kau ketahui" ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang masih memandang lembut putri mereka.

"aku bisa melihatnya Sasuke. Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan tentang apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Ikuti aku" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah ruang tengah rumahnya setelah memastikan bahwa pria itu mengikutinya.

Ia menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu sementara dia mengambil dua gelas coklat hangat dan kemudian memberikannya satu pada pria itu.

"jadi apa yang membuatmu mengubah pikiranmu Sasuke? Bukannya dulu kau tidak menginginkan Sarada, kau bahkan tidak mengakuinya anakmu" ia mengernyit dahinya saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

"sebenarnya aku tau bahwa kau memang mengandung anakku dulu, Aku mengeluarkan benihku di dalam rahimmu kalau kau ingat"

Emosi Sakura mulai meningkat saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke "lantas kenapa kau menyuruhku membunuhnya dulu brengsek?"

Sasuke meringis "yah, dulu aku memang seorang bajingan yang hanya ingin bersenang-senang Sakura. Aku hanya berpikir kau hanyalah salah satu dari wanita-wanita jalang yang berusaha menjebakku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau hamil anakku"

Sakura benar-benar murka kali ini "ah, kenapa aku bisa melupakan fakta kalau kau seorang pria brengsek Sasuke. Jika kau tidak ingin banyak wanita yang hamil karenamu, harusnya kau bisa menjaga baik-baik penismu tetap di tempatnya bajingan."

"hei.. aku tidak pernah meminta mereka menghangatkan ranjangku selama ini. Mereka sendiri yang mengangkang-kan kaki mereka di hadapanku" dan buru-buru pria itu menambahkan saat melihat pandangan tajam Sakura yang di arahkan kepadanya "er.. tentu saja kecuali dirimu Sakura, aku memaksamu. Aku mengakuinya".

"aku tidak suka tatapan benci yang kau arahkan kepadaku dan malah menatap lembut kepada Naruto. Demi Tuhan, tidak ada yang memandangku seperti sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya dan hanya tau kau tunangan Naruto"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengernyit "apa yang kau harapkan dariku Sasuke? Aku memang membenci pria sepertimu yang tidak menghormati wanita sama sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan sahabatmu Naruto, karena sikapnya itu juga aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya pelan "wanita-wanita yang berada disekitarku hanyalah seorang penjilat Sakura. Mereka tidak tulus kepadaku, yang mereka lihat hanya wajah, tubuh dan hartaku. Jadi untuk apa aku menghormati mereka?"

Sakura mendengus "kau dan rasa percaya dirimu yang memuakkan, lalu bagaimana dengan Karin? Bukankah dia sedang mengandung anakmu, apa kau serius menyuruhnya untuk mengaborsi kandungannya?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan saat mengingat tentang wanita merah yang jalang itu "tentu saja Sakura, dia tidak mengandung anakku. Dia tidur dengan semua pria yang di temuinya. Lagipula aku selalu menggunakan pengaman saat tidur dengannya dan wanita-wanita jalang lain. Em.. mungkin ada kalanya aku lupa tidak mengenakannya. Tapi, aku bersumpah dia tidak mengandung anakku. Berbeda denganmu, aku sadar saat aku memperkosamu tanpa pengaman dan mengeluarkan semua benihku di dalam dirimu. Aku minta maaf, aku masih terlalu bodoh saat itu. Kau tau? Aku selalu memikirkanmu dan anak kita selama ini, meski aku tidak berusaha mencarimu. Lagipula aku percaya bahwa kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Sakura masih ternganga saat Sasuke selesai berbicara. Wow.. bukankah itu tadi kalimat yang panjang sekali? Seingatnya Uchiha Sasuke yang di ketahuinya itu hampir seperti orang bisu saking iritnya saat ia berbicara. Sepertinya ia harus memberi pria itu penghargaan. Tapi narasinya tadi masihlah tidak bisa membuatnya puas dan emosinya masih tinggi. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, lagipula apa yang bisa di harapkannya dari pria macam Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu Sasuke. Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Kita menikah hanya karena putri kita, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti seorang suami padaku. Kau hanya harus bersikap seperti ayah yang baik pada Sarada. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk kembali pada wanita-wanitamu, dan kau juga tidak berhak melarangku dengan pria-ku. Kita bebas seperti sebelumnya"

Ia sedikit tersengal saat merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang sangat tajam. Jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang pernah dia ingat. "tidak Sakura! Kita akan menikah dan bersikap seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya. Kau istriku dan aku suamimu juga ayah Sarada. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sarada aku akan berubah untuknya dan untukmu. Tidak ada wanita dan pria lain di kehidupan kita"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya "kau yakin? Kupikir kau akan senang dengan keputusanku tadi"

Sasuke masih memandangnya tajam "tidak Sakura. Kalian berdua jauh lebih berharga dari wanita-wanita jalang itu. Lagipula kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa benar-benar memuaskanku"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Pria sialan!

"tapi, kita tidak saling mencintai Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dan senyumnya itu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Oh apa yang terjadi padanya?

"aku mencintaimu Sakura. Dulu aku tidak mengakuinya, tapi 12 tahun kepergianmu aku merasa hatiku hampa dan sekarang aku merasa penuh. Jadi ku pikir ini sudah cukup untukku tau kalau aku mencintaimu, dan aku pasti akan membuatmu mencintaiku sama seperti kau mencintai Sarada"

Sakura ikut tersenyum karenanya, hatinya mulai menghangat "ku harap seperti itu"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Kalo boleh curhat, rasanya gue pengen ngakak pas inget gue ngetik chapter fic ini di temenin sama lagunya si mbak 'Iyeth Bustami – Laksamana Raja Di laut'. Aneh kan? Dan ga nyambung banget, tapi bodo amat lah, gue nyaman aja sih karena gue lagu ngidam (kayak lagi hamil aja xD) dengerin lagu melayu, entah kenapa xD

Gue juga mau mengeluh nih. Berapa kalipun gue baca ulang cerita gue, selalu aja ada typo yang nyempil. Yang gue pikirin dan yang gue ketik kadang gak sinkron.

Gue ngetik ceritanya di lappy nih, padahal gue udah pelototin berkali-kali sampe mata gue sakit dan gue pikir udah bener meski tetep gak sempurna (karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata). Tapi pas udah gue publish pake hape, kadang ada beberapa kata yang tiba-tiba ngilang entah kemana.

Well intinya, gue minta maaf atas banyaknya kekurangan cerita gue ini. Mohon maklum ya, gue bukan penulis profesional, lagipula gua juga masih belajar.

.

.

.

Oke, gue akan sedikit menjawab atau menanggapi review kalian

 **Sasuke kena penyakit kelamin?**

Er.. pengennya sih gitu. Tapi udah kejawab kan kenapa dia gak kena penyakit kelamin. Dia pake pengaman saat nidurin cewe-cewe jalang meski beberapa kali ia lupa. Dan khusus untuk Saku dia gak pake pengaman, makanya jadi deh Sarada xD

 **Umur Sarada 12 tahun dan dia ngomongnya vulgar banget (gak cocok banget sama usianya)**

Hahaha emang ga cocok sih. Tapi Sarada hanya menggunakan mulut busuknya disaat tertentu aja. Sama kayak Sakura, jadi mereka berdua tuh kesannya bermuka dua. Kadang bisa manis banget kalo ngomong, kadang juga pedes banget. Tergantung sikon.

 **Apa karin benar-benar hamil anak Sasuke?**

Sasuke sangat yakin kalo anak Karin itu bukan anaknya. Gue juga yakin kok xD kan si Karin disini jalang banget, dia itu hyperseks. Jadi dia tidur dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Dan lagi, Sasu pake pengaman gays..

 **Sasuke di bikin sengsara**

Pengen banget deh gue bikin gitu, tapi ntar ceritanya malah tambah panjang dong. Kan gue ga bikin ceritanya panjang. Lagipula kasian Sarada dong kalo dia lebih lama lagi dapet papa xD

 **Usaha ayah anak itu untuk menggagalkan Sakura menikah dengan Gaara**

Ga perlu usaha kok. Karena kemunculan Sasuke yang nggandeng Sarada aja udah bisa bikin Sakura jantungan. Sarada hanya perlu memunculkan ekspresi memohon dan voila... Sakura nurut, sama kayak Sasuke yang juga langsung nurut sama dia di pertemuan pertama mereka.

 **Bikin Sarada di perkosa?**

Oh no, gue ga tega bikin anak kecil yang diperkosa. Kalo mamahnya kan seenggaknya udah gede xD

 **Perlembut bahasanya pake kata-kata sinis atau sindiran**

Er.. kayaknya gue ga bisa deh. Maaf ya, gue ga pinter kalo soal sindir-menyindir. Gue terbiasa langsung ngomong nyablak gitu, meski kasar banget kedengerannya. Dan itu berpengaruh sama tulisan gue hehe. Sorry ya..

.

.

.

Thanks to:

Dianarndraha, Asiyah Firdausi, neripyon, Nurulita as Lita-san, ame to ai, williewillydoo, Kagaaika Uchiha, Mustika 447, donat bunder, UchiHaruno Sya-chan, HitsugayaWaifu, Laifa, IndahP, Joanna Kathrina 37, kakikuda, , Jamurlumutan462, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, star5riridscure, Greentea Kim, Kirara967, yana kim, Groovie, Yoshimura Arai, Guest, dina h, RyukiNamikaze, A panda-chan, hanazono yuri, keziaf, yo cherry here, , fuji, Sri Savers, KatoNamiga29, Shinma Hanasaki, zarachan, Blue Aurey, Pearl-kun, Dewindz, Caesarpuspita, yume

.

.

.

Thank you so much juga buat yang fav/foll fic ini ^_^

Jadi gimana kawan? Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan ga bikin kecewa...

RnR please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Er.. ha ha, entah sudah bulan gue telantarin ini fic. Gue minta maaf, ga ada yang perlu gue jelasin soal kenapa gue ga update, karena apapun yang gue omongin hanya akan jadi alasan yang ga bisa membenarkan apa yang udah gue lakuin. Ets dah xD gue jadi ngomong ga jelas gini.

Well, Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

 **SHUT UP, AND DANCE UNDER THE RAIN**

Last Chapter

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rate M

WARN Lime/Lemon explisit maybe, penuh dengan kalimat umpatan yang kasar

just for 18+

Bagi yang ngerasa di bawah umur jangan main kesini,

Atau dosa di tanggung sendiri xD

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Please, Jangan nyampah disini !

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

Genap setahun sudah dirinya mendapatkan keluarga yang dulu didambanya. Harusnya dia bahagia kan? Tapi kenyataanya? Airmata kembali menetes dari manik kelam gadis cantik itu. Suara tangisnya teredam bantal yang sengaja ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Suara sayup-sayup pertengkaran di lantai bawah menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bertindak menjijikkan terutama saat kau berada di lingkungan Sarada brengsek!" suara teriakan itu tidak salah lagi suara Mama-nya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? ah, apa yang kau maksud sekertarisku? Ada yang salah? Lagipula aku tidak bercinta di hadapanmu kan"

 **PRANG**

Suara pecahan barang yang di sambut suara teriakan sang Mama.

Isakan gadis bersurai hitam ini semakin keras. Dipeluknya erat foto kecil keluarga barunya yang di ambil sesaat setelah acara pernikahan mama dan papanya tahun lalu.

Ia hanya ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh seperti yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh teman-temannya selama ini. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi juga untuk mamanya.

Menjadi seorang anak yang selama ini pendiam dan selalu tersenyum meski tipis bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti jika mamanya terus berusaha seorang diri untuk dirinya. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha membantu dengan tidak menjadi anak yang tidak merepotkan.

Ia sangat tidak terima saat mendengar ucapan dari tetangga dan ibu-ibu menyebalkan dari teman-temannya disekolah yang mengatakan bahwa mamanya adalah seorang pelacur yang jalang hingga melahirkan anak diluar nikah.

Ia yang saat itu tidak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari kalimat-kalimat itu pun memahami bahwa yang mereka ucapkan adalah sebuah penghinaan untuk mamanya. Ia tidak terima! Mamanya yang cantik,mamanya yang baik dan satu-satunya mamanya yang paling berharga dan paling ia sayang harus mengalami penghinaan seperti ini karena dirinya.

Ia tidak peduli jika yang mereka bicarakan itu dirinya. Tapi menghina mamanya! Membuatnya gatal untuk menahan diri agar tidak meludah dan memukul wajah penuh make up tebal menjijikkan mereka. Wanita dengan wajah jelek seperti mereka tidak pantas menghina mamanya yang cantik bahkan tanpa benda berwarna-warni aneh yang menutupi mukanya seperti mereka.

Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menemui sang papa saat ia tak sengaja melihatnya berada di kafe yang sama dengannya.

Jadi, apa ia telah membuat kesalahan karena dengan egois memaksa mama dan papanya menikah? Apa ia bersalah karena mengharapkan sebuah keluarga? Apa ia bersalah karena telah berharap untuk bahagia?

Ya, ia bersalah jika nyatanya mamanya semakin terluka

Seharusnya ia tidak mendatangi papanya saat itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menggagalkan rencana lamaran paman Gaara saat itu, karena setidaknya ia tidak akan menyiksa papa, mama dan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ia harusnya tahu diri dan tidak serakah meminta kebahagiaan.

Bukankah ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya dulu?

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

"Aaaaarrrgh..."

Sakit tak terperi yang ia rasakan didadanya membuat pria yang biasanya berkharisma saat berbisnis ini tak kuasa untuk meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis !

Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menyakiti wanita yang kini telah menjadi istrinya itu. Tuduhan-tuduhan yang di lontarkan Sakura padanya membuatnya marah. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah bermain wanita lagi dibelakang Sakura. Bahkan meski nyatanya wanita itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengijinkan dirinya menyentuhnya.

Sasuke frustasi, gairahnya selalu meningkat hanya dengan melihat wajah cantik Sakura. Suara lembut istrinya seakan menjadi lagu terindah yang selalu ingin didengarnya, membuat darahnya berdesir. Tapi, Sakura selalu menolak dirinya. Badan wanita itu akan bergetar hebat dan setelahnya dia akan berteriak histeris setiap kali Sasuke mencoba untuk mencumbunya. Sungguh, ia sangat menginginkan Sakura, wanitanya, istrinya, cintanya.

Ia memang beberapa kali sempat berfikir untuk sedikit melampiaskan gairahnya pada wanita lain. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa bermain dengan wanita lain saat di otaknya hanya ada Sakura? Bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh wanita lain jika hatinya terus meneriakkan nama wanita itu?

Di usapnya wajahnya kasar lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah lemari kecil tempat Sakura biasanya menyimpan kotak P3K. Setelah mengambil kotak itu dan membawa sebaskom air bersih serta handuk kecil Sasuke bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Sakura.

Suara isak tangis wanita itu terdengar jelas, dan hal ini semakin mengoyak hati Sasuke. Suara gumaman Sakura membuat pria ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Pria ini ingin mengetahui apa yang dirasakan wanita itu selama ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa se-semuanya b-berantakan seperti ini?" suaranya yang berat dan tersendat itu benar-benar terdengar menyedihkan. Sakura mendesah frustasi, ditarik-tariknya rambut panjang miliknya hingga beberapa helainya tercabut. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan darah yang mengalir dari luka di telapak tangannya kini menodai wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih juga mulai berubah warna.

Sakitkah? Rasa sakit ditubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan yang ia rasakan dihatinya.

Hatinya yang telah terpecah dulu, mulai tersambung kembali bahkan mulai berwarna dengan adanya Sarada dan kembalinya Sasuke dihidupnya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jika kau akan tetap bersikap seperti dulu kenapa kau harus bersikap baik padaku Sasuke-kun? Seharusnya kau tidak memperlakukanku dengan lembut seolah aku benar-benar istrimu hingga aku sanggup memberikan separuh hatiku padamu seperti ini. Aku akan benar-benar hancur saat kau membuangku brengsek!".

"Tapi aku tau, aku tidak seharusnya mengeluh ini semua salahku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Aku ini sudah cacat Sasuke-kun"

Harusnya ia tak mempercayai ucapan pria yang telah mengikatnya dalam janji suci pernikahan itu. Harusnya ia tidak memberikan hatinya yang telah rapuh. Harusnya ia menolak saat Sarada memintanya menikah dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak akan bisa menerimanya.

Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang dulu. Dirinya telah berubah sejak pemerkosaan itu terjadi. Meski ia tidak menyesalinya karena adanya Sarada yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Ia menyadari, ia selalu ketakutan untuk memulai hubungan dengan pria. Bahkan saat ia bekerja di kantornya, ia selalu menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada Ino jika kliennya adalah seorang pria. Ia bahkan selalu gemetar hebat jika berdekatan dengan Sai suami Ino, juga Gaara sahabatnya dulu.

Tapi Gaara dan Sai selalu sabar, menenangkannya dan berkata bahwa dia bisa mempercayai mereka dan membagi apapun yang ia rasakan seperti pada Ino. Khususnya Gaara, pria itulah yang membuatnya kini bisa bersosialisasi dan berteman serta menghadapi klien pria sendiri.

Hanya pria itu yang bisa memeluknya tanpa membuatnya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin, bahkan saat ia merasa ketakutan pada pelukan Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sasuke adalah penyebab semua ini terjadi, dan kenangan itu masih tertanam kuat jauh di lubuk hati Sakura.

Tapi bukankah hal itu seharusnya sembuh saat hatinya mulai memaafkan, bahkan jatuh cinta pada Pria itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan psikiaternya dulu. Nyatanya ia masihlah wanita cacat yang kehilangan gairah bahkan ketakutan dengan aktifitas intim seperti berpelukan, berciuman, apalagi seks.

Sejujurnya ia dulu pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan Gaara, mengingat hanya pada pria itulah ia merasa tenang. Ia hanya berhasil melakukan foreplay dengan pria merah itu. Sebelum ia berteriak histeris ketika Gaara mencoba memasukkan penis pria itu kedalam vaginanya. Ia merasa bersalah ditengah ketakutan yang melandanya. Ia menangis dan meminta maaf didalam pelukan menenangkan pria merah baik hati itu.

Tapi dengan Sasuke, jangankan foreplay, memeluk suaminya itu saja akan membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Saat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura berhasil mencium bibir Sasuke tanpa bergetar karena Gaara berada didekatnya.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang frustasi dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang hambar karena kebutuhan seks yang tidak terpenuhi, Sakura juga frustasi.

Wanita musim semi ini begitu ingin menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada pria yang telah memilikinya itu. Apalagi setelah ia mulai mencintai suaminya. Ia juga ingin seperti wanita-wanita yang lain yang bisa menikmati berhubungan intim yang romantis dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak mampu.

Lagi-lagi ditariknya rambut merah muda panjangnya hingga semakin banyak yang tercabut dan menempel di telapak tangannya yang juga penuh darah. Isak tangisnya juga terdengar semakin keras dan memilukan.

"Aku wanita bodoh dan tidak berguna"

 **CKREK**

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sakura"

Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu diiringi suara baritone yang serak membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ah.. itu Sasuke, melihat suaminya berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kusut dan sorot mata yang menatapnya khawatir membuatnya muak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini brengsek?"

Pria itu mengernyit, raut tidak suka terang-terangan terlukis diwajahnya kala mendengar umpatan istrinya itu. "Ini juga kamarku, kalau kau lupa. Astaga lihat semua darah itu, apa kau berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan membiarkan lukamu begitu saja Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus keras "Jika dengan mati bisa membuatku menjauh darimu, mungkin aku memang sebaiknya mati saja"

Ucapan yang dikeluarkan Sakura membuat Sasuke terperanjat, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia terluka dan marah. "Tutup mulutmu! Jangan berani-berani kau mengucapkan kalimat brengsek itu lagi sialan!"

Manik emerald Sakura melebar saat mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras itu, biasanya dia selalu berbicara datar meskipun kalimat yang ucapkan selalu sinis. Bahkan saat dia marah dan berteriak dihadapannya, suaminya itu hanya akan memandangnya dingin. Airmata wanita itu tiba-tiba menetes tanpa ia sadari. Ia ketakutan.

Melihat wanita dihadapannya menangis membuat rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya. Sasuke mendesah lelah sebelum meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Ia mendekati istrinya yang masih duduk gemetar sambil memeluk lututnya dan menangis di tengah ranjang. Diraihnya tubuh gemetar wanita itu dan dibawanya ke dalam pelukannya. di usapnya lembut punggung rapuh wanitanya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku tidak suka mendengarmu berbicara tentang kematian. Jika kau pergi, bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Sarada? Kami tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu Sakura"

Sakura masih menangis sesenggukan didadanya. Wanita itu juga meremas kemejanya erat. "K-kau bisa mencari istri baru Sasuke-kun. Wanita yang bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk Sarada. Yang tidak cacat sepertiku"

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat "Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa menggantikanmu Sakura. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang kucinta, kau juga satu-satunya ibu Sarada. Ini semua kesalahanku. Jika ada sesorang yang harus pergi, itu aku Sakura. Aku yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Sungguh maafkan aku Sakura"

Manik emerald Sakura membesar saat merasakan bahunya basah. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui Sasuke juga menangis. Ia menggeleng "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu Sasuke-kun, sejak aku mendengar detak jantung putri kita di perutku dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya frustasi Sasuke, aku cacat sebagai seorang istri, sebagai seorang wanita. Aku tidak bisa melayanimu dengan benar Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar ucapan panjang yang keluar dari mulut wanitanya membuat Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung manik emerald menenangkan yang selalu ia sukai sejak dulu meski ia pernah menyangkalnya. "Jika kau bisa memaafkanku, maka sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah belajar untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri Sakura. Kau tidak perlu terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Semua yang terjadi bukan salahmu, tapi salahku. Kau tidak bersalah, jadi berhentilah menghukum dirimu sendiri."

Sakura terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya ia menghukum dirinya sendiri? Apa maksudnya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?

Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya kembali menghantamnya.

 **Deg**

Sasuke benar.

Meskipun ia berkata ia tidak menyesalkan kejadian itu karena kehadiran Sarada, nyatanya selama ini ia memang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya, kehormatannya sebagai seorang wanita.

Meskipun ia bersikap kuat, nyatanya ia lemah. Ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat melihat mata Sarada yang terlihat sedih memandang teman sebayanya yang di jemput ayahnya. Meski ia berpura-pura tegas, nyatanya sedikit banyak ucapan tetangga dan ibu-ibu teman Sarada yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pelacur mempengaruhi dirinya.

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena itulah tanpa sadar dia menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tidak bisa mendekati lawan jenisnya. Ia merasa tidak layak untuk mereka. Air matanya kembali turun saat menyadari semua itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menghukum dirimu lagi Sakura. Akulah yang akan menanggung hukuman itu untukmu. Kau hanya perlu menyalahkanku dan menghukumku Sakura" suara Sasuke yang kembali terdengar membuat airmatanya semakin deras.

Ia menangis histeris, ia marah! "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu brengsek! Aku membencimu Sasuke. Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku, mimpiku, masa depanku. Semuanya.. kau menghancurkanku Sasuke, aku membencimu"

Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sakura setelah ia membiarkan wanita itu memukuli dadanya. Pukulan wanita itu tidak main-main sakitnya, ia dulu memang pernah mendengar jika wanita musim semi itu memiliki tenaga monster. Tapi rasa sakit di dadanya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah dirasakan wanitanya itu.

Dieratkanya lagi pelukannya pada tubuh mungil istrinya setelah diciuminya seluruh wajah dan kedua telapak tangan Sakura. Tubuh ringkih inilah yang telah menanggung berbagai beban dan kepahitan karena dirinya. Kali ini dirinya lah yang akan menanggung beban itu. Sakura hanya boleh berbahagia saat ini dan seterusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Manik emerald bening milik wanita berambut pink itu mengerjap sesaat sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Tidurnya tadi malam adalah tidur ternyenyak yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. sasuke yang mengobati lukanya, bukan hanya luka di tangan tapi juga luka yang menganga di dalam hatinya. Sasuke yang memeluknya erat, membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya sepanjang malam itu terasa seperti mimpi terindah yang didapatnya selain mimpi tentang dirinya yang bermain di padang rumput bersama ayah dan ibunya dulu. Jika ini memang mimpi, ia berharap untuk tidak akan pernah terbangun.

Pelukan yang tiba-tiba mengerat dipinggangnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ah.. ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi, itu kenyataan.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?" suara serak khas bangun tidur membuat senyum Sakura semakin lebar. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil mengusap lembut rahang kokoh pria dihadapannya sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu. Sudah pukul 7 Sasuke-kun, kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Sarada juga harus sekolah"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura "Ini hari minggu sayang, tidak ada yang bekerja dan pergi ke sekolah di hari libur Sakura"

Wanita musim semi itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memukul pelan dahinya lalu tertawa.

"aku lupa, tapi itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk bermalas-malasan Sasuke. Mandilah terlebih dahulu sementara aku akan memasak untuk kita semua"

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang istri tengah memasak. Wanita itu tengah serius memotong-motong beberapa tomat yang akan di masaknya itu. Rambut merah muda panjangnya di ikat tinggi dengan asal, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut. Terlihat berantakan namun seksi disaat yang bersamaan apalagi dengan kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya yang menempel di tubuh wanita itu. Ia teringat, saat ia mengganti gaun tidur Sakura yang penuh darah dengan kemeja yang ia pakai semalam.

Ah.. Sejak dulu sakura memang wanita yang sangat menawan, ia mengakuinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya cemburu karena wanita secantik Sakura hanya menatap lembut pada Naruto sahabatnya dan memandangnya dengan sebelah mata.

Pria itu berjalan mengendap-endap dan langsung memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum merasakan tubuh wanitanya yang menegang karena kaget.

"Kau mengejutkanku Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah selesai mandi?" pertanyaan basa-basi karena aroma citrus dari sabun yang biasa Sasuke kenakan menyerbu hidungnya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit gugup dengan pelukan mendadak itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura" pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura membalik tubuhnya jadi menghadap prianya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

Wanita itu menutup matanya saat merasakan kecupan lembut suaminya di bibir tipis miliknya. Sejak Sakura meluapkan emosinya semalam, tubuhnya berhenti bergetar saat Sasuke menyentuhnya. Ia tak lagi menangis histeris meski ia masih sedikit mengeluarkan keringat berlebih. Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan lembut kini semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura telah bertengger di leher suaminya, ia meremas lembut rambut pria itu. Sementara Sasuke menarik tengkuknya dan mempererat pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Papa, Mama" suara lembut Sarada yang berdenting seperti lonceng itu mengagetkan sepasang suami istri yang tadi terbuai oleh ciuman masing-masing.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab anggukan kepala putrinya yang masih memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sorot wajah penuh dengan kelegaan. Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut. "kemarilah Sarada"

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu langsung berlari menerjang sang mama dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan mama karena sudah membuatmu cemas sayang"

"MmHmm, padahal jika hari ini kulihat mama masih bertengkar dan menangis karena papa, aku sudah berniat untuk membawa mama pulang ke rumah lama kita dan menjemput paman Gaara"

Sasuke masih saja tercengang saat mendengar omongan Sarada yang di sertai lirikan tajam yang di arahkan padanya. "Hey.! Kenapa kau membawa nama pria panda brengsek itu? Lupakan dia Sarada!" sungutnya tak terima.

Sarada dan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus bosan "Kau yang brengsek papa! Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyakiti mama lagi, dan papa melakukannya"

Sasuke kembali mengernyit "Itu bukan salahku Sayang, mama-mu lah cemburu buta dan menuduh papa seenaknya sendiri. Dia marah-marah tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu. Lagipula kenapa juga dia harus cemburu pada Izumi."

Sakura mengerjap "Jadi wanita waktu itu adalah Izumi-chan?"

"Hm, gadis itu merengek memintaku untuk menjadikannya sekertarisku untuk mendekati salah seorang klienku"

Sarada terkekeh mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan papa nya. Apa-apaan itu? Rumah mereka seperti medan perang hanya karena mamanya cemburu buta pada bibi nya? Yah setidaknya suasana rumah ini jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Papa dan mamanya tidak pernah bercanda, apalagi saling berciuman mesra seperti tadi.

Bukankah ini awal yang baik? Semoga saja

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Suara shower yang berbunyi membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, Sakura bahkan yakin rusuknya akan patah jika jantung terus menggedor-gedor dadanya sekeras ini. Ia sudah memutuskan akan melakukan malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke, meskipun sebenarnya pria itu tidak tau apapun mengenai rencananya kali ini.

Wanita itu masih bimbang tentang haruskah ia akan menyusul suaminya ke dalam shower dan mandi bersama ataukah menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan mandinya dengan menggunakan lingerie seksi berwarna merah?.

 **Srak**

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Bodohnya, dia masih belum menentukan pilihan hingga kini Sasuke selesai mandi dan kini menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tak apa sayang?"

Aroma citrus memabukkan tercium dari tubuh Sasuke. Pria itu hanya memakai celana piyamanya dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Beberapa tetes air yang lolos seakan membelai lembut kulit putih suaminya itu. Membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Sial, ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Sasuke memang terlihat seksi.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mengetahui arah pandangan istrinya. "Menikmati pemandangan eh?"

Ia tertawa saat dilihatnya sang istri terbatuk dan kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuhnya. Setelah di letakkannya handuk yang tadi ia kenakan, pria itu kemudian mendekati sang istri yang menunduk masih salah tingkah. Di tariknya dagu mungil itu hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa-apa sayang, tubuh dan jiwaku juga milikmu. Kau bisa memandanginya, atau melakukan apapun sepuasmu"

Sakura mengerjap pelan "Benarkah?"

Lihatlah wajah polos istrinya itu? Membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya saat ini juga. Tapi, ia harus menahan dirinya, wanitanya itu masih belum siap. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya. Aroma bunga sakura yang menenangkan menguar dari tubuh mungil istrinya membuatnya mabuk. Di lumatnya lembut bibir chery milik istrinya itu.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan meningkatkan gairah keduanya. Sakura bahkan telah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan suaminya menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali tangannya memijat lembut tengkuk dan pinggang Sakura, membuat wanita musim semi itu melenguh tanpa sadar.

Sakura membuka matanya di tengah ciuman panas mereka, emeraldnya mengamati ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat lembut, nafasnya yang terengah-engah, keringat yang menetes di dahinya membuat pria itu semakin seksi. Makhluk indah dihadapannya itu adalah suaminya, lelakinya, miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka, wanita itu kembali menutup matanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya mengijinkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan bertemu dengan miliknya. Ia sedikit kewalahan dengan tempo ciuman suaminya itu. Lelehan saliva entah milik siapa itu menuruni bibir dan mengalir turun melewati leher Sakura itu semakin mempertegas panasnya ciuman pasangan sejoli yang tengah di mabuk gairah.

Ciuman Sasuke merambat turun ke leher Sakura. "Nggh" Wanita itu reflek mendongakkan kepalanya, mempermudah akses untuk prianya menjelajah. Pria itu mencium, menjilat dan menggigit lembut lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang merupakan tanda bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya!.

Setelah puas menandai wanitanya, ciuman pria itu kembali naik. Ia menghujani wajah istrinya dengan ciuman. Mulai dari keningnya yang ia kecup mesra, kedua matanya, hidung mancungnya, kedua pipi tirusnya lalu yang terakhir ia kembali mengecup bibir Sakura dengan ciuman agresif dan jauh lebih menuntut dari yang tadi.

Tangan pria itu juga tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia bergerilya di sekujur tubuh Sakura. menyentuhnya lembut dan seringan kapas. Menghantarkan jutaan volt listrik yang terasa menyengat di permukaan kulit polos Sakura. "Ahn.." Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan suaminya itu menanggalkan piyama bergambar teddy bear imut yang ia kenakan tadi. Meninggalkan dirinya hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Ciuman Sasuke kini berpindah ke belakang telinganya. Ia meniup-niup lembut belakang telinga Sakura dengan sengaja setelah sebelumnya menjilatinya intens sementara tangan bermain-main di kedua payudaranya. Membelainya pelan tanpa menyentuhnya. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi karena tingkah jahil sang suami.

"aahn.. ja-jangan mempermainkanku S-Sasuke"

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar kalimat bernada frustasi dari mulut Sakura. Pria itu langsung menyentuh kedua payudara Sakura dari luar bra bersamaan, meremasnya lembut kemudian keras secara konstan selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu ia memilin putingnya dan sedikit menarik-nariknya lembut.

"Ahnn" suara desahan Sakura membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Ia kini menggantikan pekerjaan tangan kanannya dengan mulutnya. Diciuminya bongkahan dada kenyal istrinya itu. Payudaranya cukup padat untuk seorang wanita yang telah memiliki seorang anak. Ia membubuhkan beberapa kissmark disana sebelum mulai menjilati putingnya dari luar bra. Sensasi geli yang ia rasakan dari balik bahan bra yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ia bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya yang basah dan berkedut. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Saat mulutnya masih sibuk menggoda payudara wanitanya, satu tangannya yang menanggur memulai penjelajahannya di tempat lain yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Setelah menyentuh lembut paha dalam Sakura, tangan Sasuke merambat ke arah celana dalam wanitanya. Dibelainya lembut mengikuti bentuk celana dalam putih bergambar teddy bear yang senada dengan bra yang juga memilik gambar teddy bear di tiap cupnya. Awalnya Sasuke sempat berfikir, sebenarnya pakaian dalam imut ini benar-benar milik Sakura atau milik putri mereka?

"Ahnn Sasu.." desahan Sakura kembali terdengar saat satu jarinya mengelus lembut kewanitaan wanita itu dari luar celana dalamnya. Ia menyeringai saat merasakan kain itu telah basah.

"Kau sudah basah sayang" bersamaan dengan ucapan Sasuke yang vulgar itu Sakura mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan sesuatu melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya. Satu jari Sasuke keluar masuk vaginanya cepat sementara jarinya yang lain memelintir klitorisnya.

Sakura merasa dirinya akan melayang. "Sasu-ke.. a-ku akan keluar.." segera setelah Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu, jari Sasuke di tarik keluar. Sakura merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Kenapa kau berhenti brengsek?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru tertawa mendengar umpatan Sakura. Ia kemudian melucuti sisa pakaian Sakura dan pakaiannya sendiri hingga kini keduanya sama-sama polos.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah saat melihat adik Sasuke yang berdiri kokoh dan kini mengangguk-angguk karena gerakan pria itu seolah mengejek dirinya.

"Apa kau merindukan 'si kecil' sayang?" ucapan Sasuke membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "Dasar pria brengsek!" Umpatnya pelan yang sayangnya masih didengar lelakinya itu.

"Pria brengsek inilah yang kau inginkan saat ini sayang" kekehan Sasuke hanya membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Berhentilah menggodaku sialan" tawa Sasuke semakin keras. Diciumnya kening wanitanya lembut kemudian di dorongnya pelan tubuh istrinya hingga terbaring di ranjang, berada di bawah kungkungannya. Ia tersenyum melihat tubuh polos istrinya yang pasrah. Diciuminya lagi seluruh permukaan wajahnya dan berakhir dengan lumatan kasar di bibirnya.

Sebelah tangannya menggosok-sosokkan kejantanannya ke sela-sela kewanitaan istrinya selama beberapa kali hingga wanitanya kembali mendesah. Ditatapnya dalam manik emerald sayu dihadapannya dengan raut wajah khawatir, ia ingin memastikan yang terbaik untuk wanitanya itu. "Kau yakin sayang? Kita bisa berhenti sekarang juga jika kau tidak sanggup"

Sakura menggeleng "Lanjutkan anata, aku yakin aku bisa menghadapinya jika bersamamu"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada wanitanya, di hapusnya titik-titik keringat berlebih yang muncul di dahi dan leher wanitanya. Keringat tanda bahwa Sakura sebenarnya masih ketakutan melakukan seks dengannya.

Di lumatnya lagi bibir wanitanya yang telah membengkak, sementara satu tangannya mengarahkan 'Junior'nya kedalam 'rumah'nya. Didorongnya pelan sampai masuk seperempat bagiannya kemudian di tarik keluar lagi. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai seluruh kejantannya berada di dalam lubang Sakura. Ia berdiam diri sejenak menikmati sensasi pijatan lorong sempit istrinya. Hingga pria itu tanpa sadar mendesah disela-sela ciumannya "Sssh.. kau sempit sekali sayang". Satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan saat bercinta dengan wanita-wanita lain selama ini. Tapi vagina istrinya benar-benar menakjubkan, ia mengakui sejak pertama kali memasukinya dulu jika vagina istrinya adalah vagina terbaik yang ia rasakan.

Setelah pertautan bibirnya itu terlepas dengan segera Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di kening wanitanya dan kembali ditatapnya mata istrinya khawatir. "Daijobu?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum disela-sela usahanya untuk bernafas. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya anata"

Setelah mendapat ijin dari 'tuan rumah' Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya pelan, tapi dengan pasti gerakannya semakin bertambah cepat dan keras. Tusukan-tusukan yang ia rasakan di kewanitaannya membuat Sakura melayang. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Ahn.. engh.. oh.. Sasuke-kun le-bih cepat"

"Terus sebut namaku sayang" dengan senang hati Sasuke mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Gerakan memompanya semakin menggila saat dirasakannya lubang Sakura mengeratkan.

Derit ranjang terdengar memekakkan. Pendingin ruangan juga seakan tidak berfungsi. Tubuh keduanya mengkilat karena peluh. Suara teriakan Sakura yang tak lagi ditahan bersahutan dengan geraman Sasuke. Mereka bisa saja membangunkan putri mereka dengan segala keributan itu jika saja kamar mereka tidak kedap suara.

Tubuh Sakura bergoyang-goyang hebat, kedua payudaranya juga bergerak kesana kemari seirama dengan tusukan yang ia lakukan. Sasuke meraih salah satunya kemudian meremasnya sembari memilin putingnya. Sementara payudara yang lain ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Dijilatinya areola Sakura yang sudah agak melebar karena efek kehamilan dan menyusui Sarada dulu kemudian disedotnya kuat putingnya hingga wanitanya merintih.

Mendapatkan tiga serangan brutal seperti itu tentu membuat Sakura semakin menggila. "Sa-su-ke kun, a-ku akan ke-luar"

Sasuke melepas kulumannya pada dada Sakura "kita keluar bersama sayang" Gerakan Sasuke semakin menggila.

"S-sasuke-kuunnn..."

Dengan brutal ia tusukkan kejantanannya dengan begitu keras dan dalam beberapa kali saat merasakan cairan hangat Sakura menyirami kejantanannya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menjebol penisnya dari dalam dan melesak keluar memenuhi rahim Sakura.

"Ahhh S-sakuraa.."

Wanita itu mendesah kembali saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Sasuke masih terus mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya pelan menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya yang terasa begitu menakjubkan.

Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang tidak akan puas dengan hanya satu ronde. Biasanya ia akan terus menyetubuhi wanitanya bahkan sampai mereka pingsan. Tapi, bercinta dengan Sakura kali ini, ia merasa begitu puas meski hanya satu ronde.

Setelah juniornya benar-benar menyusut Sasuke baru menariknya keluar dari tubuh Sakura, membuat wanita itu mendesis pelan. Diciumnya kening lebar wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Terima kasih sayang sudah mau melakukannya denganku, Aku mencintaimu"

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak Sasuke-kun, akulah yang harus berterima kasih karena telah bersabar menungguku selama setahun ini dan membantuku sembuh. Lagipula, seperti yang tadi kau katakan, tubuh dan jiwaku juga milikmu, Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun".

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan tidur berpelukan dengan tubuh yang masih polos didalam selimut. Mulai malam itu dan seterusnya keluarga itu memulai kehidupan baru mereka yang penuh cinta.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura selalu muntah di pagi hari. Tubuhnya juga semakin cepat lelah. Ia juga akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba menjadi maniak tomat seperti suami dan putrinya. Saat Sakura melirik kalender, ia baru sadar ia sudah tidak mendapat tamu bulanannya lagi sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, apa jangan-jangan ia hamil?

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mencoba menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

 **Ckriek**

"Papa, bukankah papa berjanji akan membantuku memanen tomat-tomat kita hari ini. Ayo mulai bekerja papa, ini sudah siang" Putri mereka yang cantik itu masih saja suka masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, meski sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan bahwa itu tidak sopan. Namun respon yang di berikan sarada hanya dengusan bosan dan gumaman seperti "Merepotkan"

Gadis manis itu sudah siap dengan gaun pink selututnya yang bergambar tomat di dada sebelah kiri. Sakura sebenarnya sering menggerutu akan betapa maniaknya putri dan suaminya itu terhadap buah tomat. Rambut hitamnya di gelung asal terkesan berantakan namun tetap membuat Sarada terlihat menawan.

"Tumben sekali kau memakai gaun sayang?" Sakura sedikit terkejut, pasalnya Sarada itu sedikit tomboy. Ia lebih suka mengenakan celana meski sesekali dia akan menggunakan gaun.

Sarada hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah, hanya ingin saja" ia tersenyum selama beberapa saat "Ayo papa kita pergi" sahutnya lagi sambil menarik tangan papanya.

"Aku akan membawakan jus tomat untuk kita semua" tawaran yang disambut dengan suka ria oleh pasangan ayah-anak itu. Keduanya memberikan senyum lebar dan jempol pada Sakura. wanita itu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kompak suami dan putrinya jika menyangkut hal kesukaan mereka.

"Nah ini saatnya membuktikan dugaanku tadi" gumamnya setelah Sasuke dan Sarada menghilang dari pintu kamarnya. Wanita pink itu masuk ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil alat tes kehamilan yang ada di kotak obat.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menemani putrinya bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menguyah tomat yang disediakan Sakura sementara istrinya itu berada dikamarnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Nee papa, Arigatou"

Ucapan Sarada yang begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit "Untuk?"

Sarada tidak langsung menjawab, gadis berumur 13 tahun itu masih fokus pada kertas dihadapannya. Wajahnya sesekali berkerut tidak puas beberapa saat lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar desahan lega. Ia memandang puas hasil gambarannya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Didalam kertas itu ada seorang wanita berambut pink panjang yang sedang menyisir rambut gadis kecil berambut hitam, dan ada seorang pria yang memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga melihat karya Sarada. Gadis kecilnya yang cantik itu tidak hanya menawan tapi juga jenius dalam berbagai hal. Selain jenius dalam akademik, gadis itu jenius dalam musik juga melukis. Ia sangat menyesal, karena tidak bisa melihat tumbuh kembang putrinya sejak bayi. Ia menyesali jiwa brengseknya itu dulu.

"Arigatou, karena mau membantu mewujudkan mimpiku. Arigatou karena membuatku dan mama bahagia seperti ini. Meski pada awalnya semua penderitaan kami kau juga yang menjadi penyebabnya papa. Demo, hontou ni arigatou"

Sasuke sedikit tersentuh dengan ucapan Sarada, lupakan tentang sindiran putrinya yang mengatakan bahwa dialah penyebab semua kekacuan itu. Diraihnya tubuh mungil putrinya hingga duduk dipangkuannya dan dipeluknya lembut. "Maafkan papa karena datang terlambat hingga membuatmu dan mama harus menderita. Tapi terimakasih karena telah bersabar menunggu seorang papa 'sepertiku'"

Sarada terkekeh didalam pelukan papanya mendengar papanya yang mengungkit kata-katanya di pertemuan mereka. "Papa 'sepertimu'lah yang ternyata cocok buatku, jangan bertingkah brengsek lagi, nee papa"

Tawa Sasuke menggema di ruang keluarga. Ah.. benar-benar akhir pekan yang indah. Rumah sederhana yang selalu membuatnya hangat dengan keluarga kecil miliknya ini seperti mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Ehm... kalian berdua berpelukan dan melupakanku. Jahat sekali"

Ayah dan anak itu dengan kompak mendengus bosan sambil memutar bola matanya mendengar nada merajuk yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Sasuke membuka satu lengannya dan menarik lengan Sakura hingga wanita itu duduk disampingnya lalu diciumnya lembut kening lebarnya.

"Bukankah ini menakjubkan, kita bertiga akan selalu bersama seperti ini. Aku bahagia memiliki kalian sebagai pelengkap hidupku"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, pasalnya sang suami itu dulunya adalah pria datar paling brengsek yang ditemuinya dan kini ia justru menjadi sangat manis meski terkadang masih brengsek. "Empat sayang, kita berempat akan terus bersama" ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut perut datarnya.

Sasuke dan Sarada mengerjap beberapa kali saat pandangan mata mereka sama-sama fokus ke tangan Sakura yang mengusap perutnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum lebar saat menyadari maksud wanita itu.

"Be-benarkah itu Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Ya Sasuke-kun aku hamil, jadi beberapa bulan mendatang kita akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru"

Sarada langsung melompat dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas "Yeaaayy, aku akan punya adik". Gadis kecil yang beranjak remaja itu berjongkok didepan mama-nya dan menempelkan kepalanya diperut Sakura. "Halo adik kecil aku kakakmu, tumbuh sehat di perut mama. Kami semua menunggumu disini"

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, dikecupnya seluruh bagian wajah istrinya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Sungguh hal yang menakjubkan untuknya dan keluarga mereka setelah masalah yang telah mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Kau harus melihat sampai akhir untuk mengetahui apa yang takdir coba katakan. Menyalahkan diri sendiri dan orang lain, terlebih takdir tidak akan merubah apa yang telah terjadi. Jadi, daripada terus menolak, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika mengikuti alur dari skenario yang telah diberikan Tuhan dan menikmatinya.

Langkah awal yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah memaafkan. Maafkan dirimu sendiri, maafkan orang lain yang telah membuat kesalahan padamu, dengan begitu kau akan bisa mulai menikmati hidup.

Meskipun berat pada awalnya. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang. Semua akan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Thanks to:

Jok'Earl, Yukihiro Yumi, caesarpuspita, AnRe, Yoshimura Arai, Greentea Kim, Jamurlumutan462, Asiyah Firdausi, , williewillydoo, Capt12, kakikuda, devanichi, Srisavers28, star5riridscure, Kagaaika Uchiha, Kirara967, ame to ai, Saigo no hana, Guest, zarachan, top kopi, Guest, Nyonya Faqih, Shuu-kun, Uchiharuno, , RyukiNamikaze, , yana kim, Laifa, Yan Fullbuster, joruri katsushika, oyyyaaaa, viya

.

.

.

Hembus nafas lega, akhirnya cerita ini benar-benar berakhir.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah mengikuti perjalanan cerita ini dari awal, entah itu yang fav/foll bahkan silent reader. Mohon maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

Untuk yang bertanya maksud dari judul yang gue ambil, (lirik Ame to Ai yang ngerekomendasikan judul yang akhirnya gue pake. Big hug buat lo bebi xD) gue pikir beberapa kalimat di akhir cerita udah menjelaskan maksudnya.

Sekali lagi 'Hontou ni Arigatou Minna'

Alynda B

Mojokerto, 15 Oktober 2016


End file.
